


痕迹

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆我只是手痒想写个伴侣关系内带SM的梗……☆架空现PA，但约二还是君主，问就是X癖
Relationships: Joseph II Holy Roman Emperor/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 23





	痕迹

萨列里放下手中的文书，在他自己的办公桌前坐下。一上午的秘书处会议让他说了太多的话，他感到口渴。杯子里看上去还有剩下的一些咖啡，然而当他伸手去宽敞桌面的远处够到那只杯子时，一阵熟悉的痛楚令他皱眉。

他努力抓稳杯子不要半路打翻。冷掉的咖啡透出额外的酸涩，掩盖掉应有的清苦，也并起不到解渴的作用。在站起来给自己弄一些真正的水之前，他缓慢地抬起手，稍许扯了扯颈后的衬衫领子。

他的每一个动作都在提醒他整洁又正式的衣装下隐藏着什么——前一天晚上约瑟夫于他脊背、腰臀与大腿后侧留下了相当多的鞭痕，他早上穿起衣物前还在镜子前凝视那些紫红色的痕迹。有几处皮肤不可避免地破开了，他小心地用纱布蘸上医用酒精擦去渗出后又凝固的血，以免粘到衬衫上。

然而衣装能够掩盖肉体上发生的故事，却不能阻挡那些持续散发的神经信号。对此萨列里倒并不担心，他熟悉触感变化的过程，甚至隐隐喜爱。

与会引起粗犷淤痕的皮鞭不同，马鞭的痕迹更细密，痛觉会在身上停留更久。他和他的君主都喜欢马，无论平时公园散步还是认真训练场地马术。他们所有住所里都备着各类马术用品。就是这种道具会带来不少实质性擦伤，得事后消毒处理。通常而言约瑟夫会当场做完善后工作，但他得小心不能继续挣扎得太过分，否则失去耐心的支配者会扔开棉签，把整瓶双氧水浇下去。那可过于刺激了……

至少刚隔夜的一整天里痛楚是不会消散的，且任何微小的日常活动都能加剧这一点。萨列里可以选择用更柔软织物制作的衬衫，以减轻被衣物蹭过时的灼烧感，却拿腿上用来夹着衣角防止它皱起的吊带毫无办法。那圈细小的皮带会压着复数的鞭痕，他需要耗费不少精力来维持正常的行走姿势。

谁都知道那位君王暴虐的脾气，哪怕最忠诚于其理念的下属都被他无情责骂到想要辞职不干过。有时引爆炸药桶的可能只是最后一个离开的人忘记关掉走廊的灯，约瑟夫厌恶任何形式的浪费。至于统治者私底下的嗜好一度是花边新闻吸睛的常备素材，而当事人绝非道貌岸然之辈，他允许媒体肆意评论他，却绝不会因为惧怕招致评论而有所收敛。

萨列里并非不清楚他原先怎样过分到连“从业者”都把他列上黑名单，更别提怨气冲天的前任配偶们了。然而他心甘情愿承受这一切，不理会旁人意味混杂的的目光。有人猜测他究竟有没有幸免，他们开了赌局，大多数人认为他不可能“幸免”，于是他越是看起来安稳平静，他们越是想方设法寻找蛛丝马迹。另一批人则总是幸灾乐祸地望向他，哪怕那天他只是罕有地感冒了或者太累，他们都会发出尖酸刻薄的嘲笑。主题不外乎：以这种方式讨好君主，被玩死了也活该吧？

事实上，起初萨列里对那些为人所不齿的玩法既没有认知也没有看法。彼时他跪在约瑟夫胯间，对方忽然捧起他的脸，伴着温柔的凝望问他：你真是惹人怜爱，我可以对你做一些过分的事情吗？萨列里不经犹豫便点头，他知道这个问题和平时「午饭去楼下弄份焗面好不好」一样，实质并不是提问而是通知。

然而至始至终萨列里从未把那视为折磨，只将其视为对方欲求的一部分，并加以满足。当约瑟夫用指腹擦去他的泪滴时，他总是顺从地舔起他的掌心。这甚至无关从属本身，统治者拥有一切是一回事，他的思维里既然付诸于真心就该热爱其全部是另一回事，并不受前者影响。

今日约瑟夫去会见他的几位顾问了，返回地远比萨列里预想中要早。以至于对方从并未关上的门走进来他都没有注意到，直到约瑟夫来到他身边搭上他的肩膀，他才半转过身望向他。

“你的脖子上摸起来都有一层冷汗。”约瑟夫按着他示意他不用站起来，接着他弯腰凑近他耳边说，“要是太难受的话去用冷水冲一下，我喜欢你忍耐的表情，那比什么都迷人，但我可不希望有其他人看到。”

“我稍后就去，陛下。”萨列里决定处理完手头的事情立马处理自己。他知道对方讨厌“分享”，平时有谁不小心凑得近了些或性格使然说了些听着像调情的话，不管是男士还是女士，都会当场被君主找借口差走。

离开办公室前萨列里先惯例给约瑟夫弄了杯冰水，把他拿回来的笔记和资料放到自己的桌上准备整理归档。正逢大家工作最繁忙的点，抽空跑去楼顶健身房占用下浴室并不会碰到闲杂人等。

春末的气温姑且只能算暖和，然而空气的温度萨列里已然感受不到。直到冰冷的水从花洒中落下，顺后背流淌过，方才麻痹了仿佛被持续灼烫着的皮肤。

起初他同样不太明白为什么人会有此等爱好。直到有一次约瑟夫因紧急事态独自去往另一个国度并忙到失联一星期。他独自望着小臂上麻绳的勒痕，它们和其他残余的痛觉一起分分秒秒提醒着他该去思念谁。人类是多么擅于用忆念来赋予事物额外的意义啊，哪怕它是荒谬的。

回到办公室，等待他的是一大堆正经工作。约瑟夫口述了一份他想要给枢密院的内部指导，让萨列里尽快草拟好交给他，这样他才能尽快去跟他的官员们搏斗。文件大意是后续财政规划对整体减税的补贴力度还会加大，且两年内他不会动目前的公共福利政策。他表示自己只打算做真正能刺激经济发展的事情，而非通过给人民点立刻能看到的蝇头小利换取选票。外加他需要一些额外的政策来刺激企业投资到海外的资金回流。

约瑟夫一旦认真工作起来很容易一路弄到深夜，要不是萨列里不小心先打了个哈欠，他可能还要继续下去。

“哦已经这么晚了，累了吗？我们回去吧。”约瑟夫宣布道，合上他的电脑就往外走。

萨列里多留了一会，把剩余的东西简单整理一下，待办事项做好相应的标识。他知道约瑟夫会在车库等他，他不喜欢雇佣司机，一直亲自驾驶，若非特殊情况也很少携带保镖。

坐上副驾的过程让萨列里接连犹豫了好几回，面对别的椅子他可以坐直了只使用椅面靠前三分之一的位置，以减少跟身体的接触。然而车内的座位可不允许他这么干。他尽可能缓慢轻柔地靠上椅背,伸手拽过安全带系好。

约瑟夫默默地看着这个艰难的过程，踩下油门前他对边上的人说：“这大概是我第一千次对你强调这件事。我亲爱的安东尼奥，安全词是拿来用的，不是一种摆设。”

“抱歉，我经常没办法准确预估后果。”萨列里说的倒也是实话。

“是是，你玩上头了往往比我还不知餍足。”约瑟夫感慨道，“不管怎样我不想弄得太过头。”

“我会注意的，陛下。”他答应他。

回到住所，两人迅捷地洗漱、准备休息。约瑟夫由于常年过着精简的生活，他会有些许几近刻板的习惯。例如不管需不需要“做点什么”他们都是脱光了睡的，再例如每当躺到床上，约瑟夫一定得先把萨列里拉过来，侧身面对面抱着他一会，仿佛一种冥想仪式。用他自己的解释，他需要安静地清理掉繁忙白昼里冗沉于脑内的信息，否则会睡不好。

今天兴许是出于先前的顾虑，约瑟夫下意识地抚过一条从肩胛骨延斜着伸到对侧腰窝的鞭痕，引起了怀里的人一阵扭动，并且更紧密地贴向他。

“我好像下手重了点。”他承认道。前一天晚上萨列里在他用鞭子顶端扫过他后腰时忽然失控，没有根据规矩在高潮前向他提前报备，因而之后落下的鞭笞都很重。不过他很快发现对方的焦躁不全来源于此，“安东尼奥，你别告诉我你一整天都这样硬着。”

没有一整天那么夸张，但也差不太多了。萨列里深长地吐息，继而接了句：“我也不想的。”

——人一旦学会了怎样把苦楚与愉悦绑定在一起，再也不可能拆开分别放回去。那些不受他左右的潜意识已经天真地认定爱抚总是伴随着疼痛，那么反之亦然。

以及前一天他给约瑟夫口交完便脱力到颤抖，对方立即替他清理了下身体和小伤口便让他休息，没有再侵入他的内里。算上先前四天他们分开去不同城市参加会议，某种“不满”着实淤积着。

“你可以就这样蹭我直到射出来。”约瑟夫拉起他的左腿架在自己胯骨上，又轻柔地捏了下他的臀瓣，“但是今天我不打算碰你，反正明天我们会休息一下。”

倘若需要亲自做点什么，萨列里总感到几丝无措，他更习惯于彻彻底底被掌控。只是一直犹豫下去的话，被约瑟夫亲手握上他的性器他会更慌张的，因而他还是磨蹭起对方的小腹。那有些别扭而滑稽，且他还在顾虑约瑟夫似乎不想被拖入性事中，他最好避开一点别去刺激他的敏感部位。

“你看你，手忙脚乱的。”约瑟夫圈紧他的肩膀，覆上那因悠长喘息而微张的双唇。萨列里素来不是对欲望坦率的类型，总带着发情小动物般的焦躁与无助，以及对自身的不自知。他久久不愿暴露自己享受欢愉的样子，倒不是出于羞涩，而是仿佛那些他根本不配获得似的。只有让他“提供服务”时他会显得心安理得许多。

约瑟夫发誓自己起初只想普普通通对待萨列里。但为了纠正那毫无必要的畏缩，他曾让萨列里骑跨一只固定在地上的按摩棒，尺寸超出他以往适应的范围。他从背后按住他将震动的档位逐渐开到最大，强制他重复体验欢愉顶端的痉挛，直到他既无法再次勃起也没有力气回答他的问话。约瑟夫本想让他明白的是「不过如此」，结果萨列里完全没有吸取任何教训，下一次当他们回到床上想要“正常”做的时候，他还是一副老样子。反倒约瑟夫某些原本主动关掉的开关又被打开了，他爱极了萨列里无论对他做什么都默默忍受，不逃避更不祈求停止的样子。哪怕被逼近崩溃的边缘他都不会有所失态，只是伴着疲惫而深长的喘息让眼泪静静落下，依旧柔软而优雅。

只要贴紧着约瑟夫被他稍许触碰，萨列里总能轻而易举获得快感。尽管相比之下用这种方式获得的高潮会短促而微弱一些，远不如身体内里被碾过时激烈。当约瑟夫把他从吻中放开，萨列里自觉挪动下去把自己制造的污浊舔干净。然后他回到君王的怀抱里，再度被拥紧必然又是一阵压痛，他尽力克制住自己的颤栗。

“快点睡一觉应该会好一些的。”每当不慎把他折腾过头了，约瑟夫会略感于心不忍。

“您不用担心我，没关系的……”

“真是的……”

约瑟夫发现即便这样了萨列里还是想要他多摸摸他，会在他停下后再凑紧过来一些。

“让我想一想明天我们玩什么呢？”他鼻尖贴上他的额头，“我记得还有没拆开的新玩具。”

“嗯……”萨列里并无所谓对方到底选择什么花样。他知道约瑟夫不会连续对他做激烈能带来伤害的事情，他有足够多空开的时日用以恢复，直到再次准备好留下主人赋予的印记。

次日阳光极好，萨列里一上午都在书房隔壁的小会客厅里与他的羽管键琴为伴，比起钢琴他更喜欢这古老而清脆的音色。

约瑟夫没有阻止他，放任他由着兴致耗费大量空余时间来作曲练琴。若非深思熟虑后选择以助手的身份跟随自己，萨列里应当是个将生命尽数奉献给音乐的人。没有人理解他为之牺牲了什么，在大多数人眼里这只是获得君王眷顾追逐更多利益的小代价，小到微不足道。只有约瑟夫自己知道，萨列里尽管温顺，但那建立在他自愿的基础上。他不喜欢做选择，不代表别人就能随随便便逼迫他接受自己不想要的选项，他有的是自己的立场。

约瑟夫仰躺在沙发上，手指打着节拍。他自身也热爱音乐，若非被电话打断他很可能让这样的时光无限制流淌下去。

有一些突发的事务需要他签字确认，那会耗费点时间，不过这一回约瑟夫没有表现出愠怒。

“我要出去一下，安东尼奥。三个小时以内肯定回来。”他对羽管键琴前的演奏者说道，“你原地等我回来就好。”

萨列里不慌不忙地给这个乐段加上一段即兴改编的结尾。他来到约瑟夫身边，对方所指的原地等待显然不是真的躺在那儿就好。当准备外出的约瑟夫去衣帽间换上西装套装的间隙，萨列里便脱光自己的衣物趴在沙发上等他。

“你想晒会太阳对吧？”回到他边上时约瑟夫问他。

萨列里点头作答，耐心看着对方拆开一只新玩具的包装，末了有些茫然地望着那根相当逼真的假阳具，甚至略微想要摸一摸表面略微凸起的、上色细致的“血管”。

“我知道你在想什么，一时兴起罢了。”约瑟夫原先很反感这种造型过于真实的器具，让他觉得好笑又缺乏设计感。

萨列里无所谓地眨了眨眼睛，对他而言比起外观更在意性能，反正要塞进体内的，他自己又不是观赏者。润滑剂倒上股隙的微凉触感让他习惯性地稍许分开腿，先行进入的还是对方的手指。

“放松一点。”约瑟夫总喜欢给他并无必要的叮嘱，他从来不允许无谓的意外发生，附加额外的压力有很多种方式的，类似于换更粗更长的玩物就好。

萨列里很乐意被他这样触摸，只要别持续太久又让他有对方在取悦他的倒错感。今天那倒不会发生，约瑟夫若非极端情况绝不做迟到爽约之事，他出门前没有太多时间能拿来消磨。果然确认过他的状态没有问题后，约瑟夫为玩具补上更多润滑剂，缓缓从他后穴推入。

萨列里舒展开身体轻叹一声，带着些许意外：他没料到现在的情趣物品制造者也如此具备工匠精神了，那只“阴茎”无论质地还是硬度上都极其接近真人，甚至看起来具备预加热设计，让他没有感受到它与自身体温之间的温差。

“嗯？你好像很满意？”约瑟夫带着笑意的口吻里似乎还隐藏了其他意味，不过他没有给萨列里仔细琢磨的间隙，“想晒太阳的话，你就在书桌前等一会好了。”

羽管键琴边上是萨列里的工作台，上面堆了些他的乐谱。明媚的阳光从窗户最顶端照下来，笼罩家具、地毯，也悄悄填进纸张甚至地板的缝隙里。约瑟夫已然相当多年没有回到他出生的宫殿里，帝王之家的血液仍给他留下了一些偏好。他不需要多雍容华贵的内饰，却无法适应普通民房低矮的楼层。因而这些从双倍层高的窗户中倾泻而下的阳光，日落之前都不会褪去。

萨列里被要求跨坐在那只线条简练又老式的橡木椅子上。椅子是反过来贴着书桌放置的，好让他面对着椅背，就像调皮的孩子们在学校里做的那样。约瑟夫用一套皮质的镣铐把他双手铐在椅背顶端，而脚踝相对松散地与椅子脚相固定。

“不要乱动，更不要让玩具滑出。不然我会生气的。”约瑟夫揉着萨列里的后颈，指尖掠过一道刚巧被脊椎平分的鞭痕，它看上去比其他痕迹更深，隔夜黯淡下来几近棕色，令他联想起十字架上干涸的血。很多人以为这位君主厌弃神明，事实并非如此。以及萨列里的自愈能力永远那么惊人，他应该不再感到痛楚了，反而开始迎向施下的爱抚。

“想要书吗？我帮你放一本在桌上。”约瑟夫怕他等待的时光太过乏味。

“不用了，谢谢您。”尽管动动手指翻书并没有难度，萨列里还是拒绝了。

“那你耐心等我。”临走前约瑟夫把玩具的开关打开，将无线耳机塞进萨列里耳朵里，“记得接电话，中途我可能会有事情要问你。”他顺便吻了吻他的脸颊。

等再也听不到对方下楼离去的脚步声，萨列里反弓起背伸了个懒腰。接下去是漫长而安逸的时光，他把下巴搁在手臂上，轻轻闭上眼睛，享受日光带来的温度。几处正在愈合结痂的小伤口被晒得微微发痒，不过不算多难受。

真正逐渐令他烦闷的是体内的器物，二十分钟内他便理解了约瑟夫的意图。震动是不规则的变化模式，这本身没什么，只是无论它怎样变化对他而言力度都不够。可能在统治者回来之前他都得持续郁结下去，身体本能地有所反应，却无法获得满足。他只能任凭浅小的愉悦堆积到某个点便再也叠加不上去，无谓地消融掉，就像阳光下的雪片。

类似的过程重复了好几次，那种不甘与半路被打断演奏相仿。双手束缚着做不到触碰自己，萨列里有些沮丧地低呜几声。他的身体被训练得十分“奇怪”，面对任何工具他的阈值都非常高，需要长时间的强烈刺激才能让他释放。然而面对约瑟夫的话情况会截然不同，他经常在对方拿走外物换上自己的阴茎插入时立即射出来，令他错愕的主人要么用暴躁的抽送狠狠碾过他，要么索性拿出限制环开启惩罚环节。

淤积感在不断蔓延，性器硬挺而胀痛，难以自制的扭动让多余的润滑剂从穴口溢出，一段时间后椅子上被弄得黏黏糊糊的。萨列里频繁扭头去看时间，寄希望于约瑟夫早点回来。否则三小时的煎熬过后他不知道自己会变成什么样。

些许慰藉于一个小时后出现，听见来电呼入萨列里命令语音助手帮他接起来，他听见约瑟夫上手就对他挑明：“别担心，我在开车回来的路上。不过这一片都堵死了，似乎是有辆巴士半路抛锚。”

“唔，需要多久……”对他而言那是个噩耗。

“怎么，想我了吗？”约瑟夫问道。

“我一直在想念您，陛下……从您出门的第一分钟开始……”萨列里回答时的语调仿佛也被润湿了似的，与喘息无异。

“真是露骨的勾引。”约瑟夫轻笑起来，“倘若我的预估无误，这种程度对你来说是不足够的。”

“的确不行……”萨列里小声承认。

“我想也是，不过你有没有感受到一些额外的熟悉感？”

“我不明白您指什么。”

“不知道告诉你能不能让你更兴奋一些，你正在玩的东西是我以自己为范本倒模的。”正如他之前所说的那样：一时兴起。

“哦……陛下……”萨列里着实获得了独特的安心感，足以抵消掉一部分焦躁，“请允许我下周出差时随身携带。”怪不得从最初放置进来之时他便感觉到前所未有的贴合。

“听起来你很喜欢。”这正是他的目的。

“是的，我需要您……”此刻比起考究的赝品萨列里显然更渴望其本尊。但约瑟夫似乎又一次有意要放置他一会。

“我让附近的人过来帮我把车开走，我换地铁去了，堵在路中间真是浪费时间。”他告知对方自己的决定，“对了，等下你想要什么甜点吗？我让厨房给你准备一些。不许回答我什么都行，也不许回答我奶油派*，奶油派会有的。”

“巧克力冰激凌就好。”萨列里随口回答，他的肠胃没有任何想要食物的意愿。

“没有别的要求了吗？”

“没有……”

车辆隔绝噪音的性能还挺不错，听到那一串难耐的鼻音，约瑟夫大概能猜测到对方的状况。

“安东尼奥，我最可爱的安东尼奥。”他叫着他的名字，“我知道你很难受，但是再忍耐一会吧，我很快会回来的。”

“唔，求您……”萨列里已然分不清自己在说什么，本来他安安静静一个人呆着还能正常思考的，约瑟夫的声音反倒搅得他格外心烦意乱。他听见地铁报站的声音，理解对方为何开始沉默不语，且止不住去想象等到君主返回身边他会怎样迎接他，恐怕届时无论对方用多么下流肮脏的词汇控诉他，他都无法有所收敛。至于羞愧到无地自容又是清醒过来之后的事了。

因而当君王终于回到他的府邸，回到关押了他的小宠物的会客厅，他看见了绝美的景致——萨列里低着头，沉重而规律地喘息着，时不时无谓地啃咬手腕上的镣铐。汗滴沿着他的手肘与脊柱的凹沟滑落，低垂下来正对着他的太阳为他的背影勾上一圈淡淡的光泽。

“我回来了。”约瑟夫来到萨列里身边，后者并不敢抬头看他，直到他抓住他的头发让他和自己视线相交。

“陛下……”萨列里几近失焦地望进那片溺死他的苍蓝，内心泛起总算得到救赎的庆幸。

“久等了，现在该给你一点快乐了。”约瑟夫解开萨列里手脚上的束缚，踢开椅子将他就近按在书桌上趴伏着，抬起他的右腿同样屈于桌面上，暴露出身后需要被“核查成果”的区域。不出所料那贪婪的入口还在一下下收缩着，徒劳地想要将玩具拉向更深处，而他硬挺的分身孔眼处也渗着清亮的液滴。

“你看你。”约瑟夫揉捏着他臀瓣的肌肉，挤出一些破碎的、带着请求性质的呻吟。通常而言萨列里在情事中很安静，这样的音节意味着他是真的忍耐不下去了。

“别再用力了好吗？你不想让我把它拔出来了吗？”约瑟夫警告道，趁对方放松下来的间隙取出自己的“复制品”，润滑液在玩具和萨列里的身体之间拉出几道透明的丝线，而那被撑开一下午的入口还在微微翕动着，露出些许柔嫩湿滑的内壁。

这便是约瑟夫尚且信神的理由，否则他无法找到解释：像眼前这等诱人的身躯是如何被制造出来的。他解开皮带时金属扣的浅小动响惹得萨列里想要回头，不过他很清楚那是不被允许的，半路克制住了自己。

约瑟夫对萨列里的分寸感不能更欣赏，无论被逼到多么困顿的境地他依然会去考量什么该做什么不该做。不过这并不妨碍（甚至在激励）他多逗弄他一下。

“等不及了是吗？”约瑟夫握着自己的性器用顶端碾磨那入口，激起萨列里一阵剧烈的痉挛。

“陛下，我…请让我……啊……”他用断续的语句提出申请，同时难以自制地配合对方的动作回蹭。

“我允许你在我进来的时候先高潮一次。”君王赐下他的宽恕与恩典，双手按住两边的臀肉再分开一些，然后挺身缓缓挤入那柔软、炙热而甜美的洞穴。

萨列里不等对方完全没入就已经到达极限，射精后短时间里过度敏感的甬道根本承受不住方才开始的激烈抽送，无论喉头的音节还是眼眶里的泪水都再也隐藏不住。后颈落下刺痛的啃咬，又逐渐蔓延到肩膀。萨列里不想也不能逃避，现在轮到他满足对方了，他欢欣地负担着上方之人的体重，约瑟夫沉重呼吸带来的威压让他很快又兴奋起来。

“我每次稍微慢下来你就这样把我往里吸？嗯，安东尼奥？”约瑟夫热衷于时不时调侃他一下，萨列里身上可遇不可求的反差令他沉迷：无论他的身体被训练得多娴熟，心灵依然单纯到难以置信。他羞涩地把脸埋进臂弯里带着哭腔道歉的样子无比惹人怜爱。

“抱歉，陛下，我马上……”乳尖被揉捻的触感阻挠了后续的话语，萨列里猝不及防，扭动身体企图躲开另一重刺激。

“别乱动！”约瑟夫立即制伏了他，并加重指尖的力度到足以制造痛觉的地步。萨列里发出吃痛的鼻音，颤栗的身躯却并非出于抗拒。

“啧，你已经变得更喜欢疼痛了吗？”像是为了确认一般，约瑟夫转而将手探下去，抚上对方的下体，“哦，竟然又硬成这样了，看来我说得没错。”

“呜…………”萨列里无可否认，只要是约瑟夫施加给他的感觉他都深深眷恋。但被这样直白挑明实在太羞耻了，他感到自己耳根红到发烫。对方的指甲半有意半无意地划过他阴茎边缘的沟壑，尖锐的刮痛又让孔眼处湿哒哒地溢出液滴。

“喂，不至于吧？安东尼奥。”约瑟夫几乎要笑出来，虽然他很清楚这是数年来层层递进的调教带来的结果，“好了，宝贝，不欺负你了。再射一次吧。”他吻着萨列里的耳廓，精准顶撞向那最能激起愉悦的位置，他终究是疼爱他的。

萨列里从来做不到拒绝约瑟夫的指令，他闭上眼睛，任由极致的快感浪潮般翻涌上来将他吞没。不过这应该远非结束，果然统治者将他翻了过来，仰躺在桌面上。性爱中若非特意要求他不习惯直视对方的眼睛，因而几近窒息的舌吻过后，他很快扭头移开视线。

结果约瑟夫似乎误以为他在暗示什么，随手拿起他目光所及之处的一份乐谱。令萨列里宽慰的是乐谱阻隔了两人的视线，令他不堪的是那是一首圣歌。

——「祂使我躺卧在青草地上，领我在可安歇的水边。祂使我的灵魂苏醒，为自己的名引导我走义路。我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害，因为你与我同在。」

“我喜欢这些弦乐的旋律……”约瑟夫翻过谱子到下一页，“再瞧这段虔诚的木管乐器卡农，以及是我的错觉还是你最近很喜欢使用拿坡里六和弦？噢！你里面越来越热了，别这样裹紧我……晚点唱给我听好吗？”

是的，萨列里愈发热爱这种徘徊于主调之上，蒙着迷雾却又代表着希望的和弦。但他由衷希望约瑟夫快点停下来，否则他担心自己以后作曲演奏时都会忽然走神联想起别的……

“我会给您演唱的。”他先答应能够答应的事项，赶在又被迅猛的顶送封住言语之前。

此刻约瑟夫更想听见的是另一些声音，他从萨列里胸口抚向肋侧，那儿有若干条从后背蔓延过来的鞭痕。哪怕实质性的疼痛已不存在或非常轻微，按压起那些尚未恢复平整的皮肤依然能让身下的人回忆起那些他曾反复体会的感受。萨列里混乱的喘息证明了这个小花招屡试不爽。

“陛下……”

“多么贪得无厌的身体啊！”别说旁人了，起初连约瑟夫都没料到他会变成现在的模样，“去吧，我准许你在高潮时叫我的名字。”

“唔……约瑟夫……”萨列里的声音轻微而模糊，带着颤抖的尾音，不过他确定对方能够听见。不过他们俩都疏忽了一个小细节，导致萨列里沾了些他自己的精液在他自己的乐谱上。

“我的天，安东尼奥……！”约瑟夫也刚刚释放自己，忍不住惊呼起来，“你怎么还能弄出那么多？还好我给你的永固墨水看起来质量不错，没有让笔迹晕染掉。别动，别动！”他从抽屉里拿出纸巾把桌面和对方的小腹都擦拭了一下，接着他抽离萨列里的身体，提起他的腿从腿根后侧按住，继续帮他清理掉被带出来的混合液体。

每当约瑟夫为他做这些，萨列里心理上总是极其过意不去。然而他并阻止不了对方，只能让羞耻与亏欠感都一并积压在那儿。

搞定欢愉制造的污浊后，约瑟夫整理了下自己的西裤与衬衫，把萨列里抱到另一侧的沙发上示意他躺一会。接着他离开片刻，帮他把他要的巧克力冰激凌拿过来。约瑟夫坐下的时候，萨列里默契地让出些位置再趴到他的腿上。

“好了，甜点时间。”

约瑟夫将一些冰激凌连同顶端的奶油一起沾在手指上，萨列里顺从地含上他的指节吮吸，直到舔干净那些融化开的巧克力酱，冷饮清凉甜腻的味道安抚了他因长时间张口呼吸而略感干燥的唇舌。约瑟夫捏着他的舌尖玩弄了一会，便把玻璃杯和勺子一起递给他。

“你自己吃完吧。”他不捉弄他了。

萨列里选择往下坐到地毯上，就在约瑟夫的两腿之间，这是他喜欢的位置。当他又挖起一勺冰激凌塞进嘴里，他的君主伸手揉起他头顶的发丛。

“我亲爱的安东尼奥……”他低声叫他。

“有何吩咐，陛下？”萨列里微微抬头，被对方捧着颌骨迫使他继续后仰。

“没什么。”约瑟夫温和地笑了笑，俯身舔过他的嘴唇，继而加深这个甜蜜的吻。

-End

注：

*即Cream Pie，应该不需要我解释那是什么吧……？不知道的话问问神奇的Porn Hub吧23333……


End file.
